epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bog Easy
Bog Easy is the Wasteland version of New Orleans Square. It is styled after New Orleans architecture and is surrounded by a bayou. This swamp town acts as a gateway to the nearby Lonesome Manor. Epic Mickey In this area, Mickey encounters The Lonesome Ghosts, who were driven from Lonesome Manor by the maddened Pipe Organ and now spend their time scaring the town's residents. Near the Projector Screen connecting Mean Street and Bog Easy, there is a partially sunken streamliner known as the Sunken Steamer, which is aesthetically based on the Mark Twain River Boat. Enter the boat and Mickey will find Louis' Courage, which can be returned to him in the Recover Louis' Courage quest. In order to open the gate leading to the Manor, there are two ways (good and bad). The good way is to help Bertrand and Louis gain their courage. Bertrand will gain his courage if Mickey lights all the lamps on the street, while Mickey has to find Louis's courage locket at the sunken ship. The bad way is to help the Lonesome Ghosts to scare Louis by erasing all the lamps around his house. Animatronic Donald can be found here as well, complaining about his parts being lost, even telling Mickey to "quit showing off with (Mickey's) arms and legs". Once restored, Donald will have at least one quest for Mickey to fulfill, should he choose. There is a shop in Bog Easy run by Bertrand, but Mickey'll have to find his shop sign first after Mickey defeated the Mad Doctor. He sells Animatronic Donald's parts which Mickey missed at the Lonesome Manor. The price is 1000 E-Tickets for each part. Near the Bog Easy Square, there is a shack in which Louis and the Radio live (probably based on the shack on the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in Disneyland which the boats pass). Epic Mickey 2 The location also makes a return in Epic Mickey 2: The Power Of Two, as Mickey and Oswald race through in their search for Prescott. Here, they follow Ian to Blot Alley. Between the events of the first game and the second game, Bog Easy was heavily renovated to restore it to its former glory. The new areas are collectively known as the New Town, and are stationed on the expanded boardwalk. It connects the location of the new Projector Screen and various houses, alongside the Train Station and Louis' House to Bog Easy Square. The Lonesome Manor Graveyard is now connected to the Square as well as the entrance to the Blot Alley. Residents * Gilbert (Temporarily) * Ghost Ian (Temporarily) * Gabriel (Temporarily) * Animatronic Donald * Louis * Bertrand * Florence * Milicent * Metairie * Gilda (After Mickey returns from Lonesome Manor) Trivia *"Bog Easy" is a pun on "Big Easy", another name for New Orleans.﻿ *﻿ The sunken steam boat is supposed to be a broken version of the Mark Twain Riverboat from Disneyland, but it is shaped (and half-sunken) like Madame Medusa's boat from the Disney film The Rescuers, one of the less famous classics. The fact that it is not that successful may have caused some items or character of the film to move to Wasteland, despite that it's never shown otherwise. In fact, the crocodiles from the movie make a cameo in the graphic novel version of Epic Mickey 2 — The Power of Two. *﻿ Metairie mentions that the town used to be much bigger, before the Thinner Disaster struck. It appears to have been rebuilt by the second game, as the New Town. Gallery Tumblr_md2gu1jDcl1r5e6fpo1_500.jpg|Concept art for Epic Mickey 2 of Mickey and Oswald exploring a dark Bog Easy. Ghost_town.png|Bog Easy Square Category:Hub-Worlds Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Levels Category:Epic Mickey: Path Painter